Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-q+1)+3(-6+2q)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-q+1}{)} + 3(-6+2q) $ $ {-2q+2} + 3(-6+2q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -2q+2 + {3(}\gray{-6+2q}{)} $ $ -2q+2 {-18+6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2q + 6q} + {2 - 18}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {4q} + {2 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4q} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $4q-16$